Remembering
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: June has lived on Mata Nui for a while now and is friends with the Toa. When she gets hurt, each Toa remembers one time they shared with June. Rated T for blood.


I don't own Bionicle or any of the characters. I just own June.

This was insane! _No, this has gone **beond**_ insane A vioce in her head said as she and the Toa jumped back as the huge Rahi tried to hit them with the front legs.

" What type of creature is this?! It is hugebig and moves everquick!" Lewa said as he summersalted into a tree.

" Whatever it is we must stop it! We cannot allow it to harm the Matoran!" Pohatu yelled as he slamed his fist into the ground, making a tiadal wave of stone raise up towards the creature. To their surprise and horror, the creature jumped over the wave and charged at the nearest Toa: Tahu. He had been knocked unconscious during the begining of the fight and was just waking up, there was no way he would be able to get out of the way in time.

_I can get him out of the way and hopefully scare the creature away too._ But when the creature lowered its horn, she knew that some one would die. _The Toa have to live, they have a job to do here. _Changing her legs to that of a cheetta, June ran at full speed towards Tahu who was just on his feet.

" Brother, no!"

" Get out of the way Tahu!" The other Toa shouted to him.

Just as the creature was about to hit Tahu, June pushed him out of the way. The next moment her left side was sliced open by the creature's horn, and June started to use her sound attack in order to scare it away; it worked. It ran off and June fell to the ground in unbearable pain. Then the Toa were around her, unsure of what to do.

" June,what have you done to yourself?"

" Why did you do that?"

" What is this red liquid comming from the wound?"

June desided not to answer them, but to ask them something. " Is Tahu...alright?" She asked weakly.

" Yes, I'm fine, but why did you save me?" Tahu asked as he knelt infront of her.

With her last bit of strength, she gasped out " Get...me to...Vakama, he knows...what to do." She was barely aware of some one warm picking her up, and then she blacked out.

As the Toa ran towards Ta-Koro, Tahu was careful not to jar June to much, who was shockingly pale and cold. _What is wrong with her? _He asked himself as his village came into sight.

Jaller saw them aprouching and lowered the brige for them. " Toa Tahu, what has happened to June?"

Tahu didn't answer and quickly said, " Get Turaga Vakama at once, tell him that something has happened to June!" Within minutes Vakama was comming towards them at top speed. After taking one look at her face he told them to follow him and for one of the Matoran to bring the rest of the Turaga here. He lead them into June's room and told Tahu to carefully and gently place her on the bed. " How long ago did this happen?" Vakama asked as he pulled her shirt up to see the wound.

" About five minutes. What is wrong with her Turaga?" Kopaka asked as Vakama lowered the shirt.

" She is dying." He said as he put his hand on her forhead. " The red liquid is called blood and it is one of the most important things that keep her alive. If she loses to much of it...it wont matter what we do." The other Turaga arrived and the Toa were asked to leave for a momunt. A long time later the Turagas left June's room and left the village.

" Gali, one of you must be with her at all times. If her condition get worse you must tell me as soon as possible." Nomaka said as she left. Gail nodded her head and went into June's room.

Vakama was still with her, talking to her gently. " You must rest my friend. You are badly injured and have lost a great deal of blood." His answer was a weak shake of her head before she coughed up blood. He wiped her mouth with a clean, wet cloth, then turned towards the Toa. " June has told me of her final wishes. She belives that this was why the portal brought her here, to die protecting her friends. That was why she saved you Tahu, even if you were always crule to her, she still thought of you as a friend." He pointed to her wounded side, which had been wrapped up in a white cloth. " We have helped her as best we could, but we may lose her this time. You see, a simular thing happened when my friends and I were Toa, one of us was about to get hurt and she took the blow instead. She was unable to walk for several days but she pulled through." He then turned and pulled her quilt over her shaking body. " She must have some one with her until she gets better. I dought that the creature that attacked will ever be back, and she would perfur that some one to be her friends. I have talked it over with the other Turaga and they have all agread that it would be best if you all stay here with her." As he left the room he said over his shoulder for them to take turns watching her while the others rested.

The Toa drew straws to see who would get first watch.

It was Onua followed by Gali, then Kopaka, Tahu, Pohatu and then Lewa.

As the other Toa slept, Onua watched June with great concern, thinking about what Turaga Vakama said eairlier that day. _**" She has told me of her final wishes."**_ " Don't you die on us kid. Your part of the team, like another sister." He said as he stroked her hair.

" And you're...like a brother." June said even though her eyes were closed and her voice was weak.

" Which is why you have to make it, the team just wouldn't be the same with out you." He said as he brushed some hair out of her face.

" Thanks...that was tickleing... my nose." She tried to laugh but ended up coughing.

" You should get some rest June. We were told all about 'blood lost' and that if you dont rest up you might get sicker...or worst." The last part of his sentence was lower in volume, like if he said any more he would cry.

"Onua...this is probily...the reason why...I was...brought here in... the first... place." June said.

Then Onua remembered something. " Hey June, remember the day when I was showing you the tunnles so you wouldn't get lost, and one of the pillars collapsed and fell on me?" He saw one of her ears twich to show she was listening and said

" Yeah, how can...I forget that?...I thought...you had been...crushed...I was scared...out of my mind."

" Do you also remember how you didn't want to leave me because my hands were traped and I couldn't get free?" He smiled at the memory, not only had she refused to leave but she had also tried to remove the pillar itself. " That was when you found out just how strong your wings are. You made the pillar into nothing but a pile of ruble. As soon as I was free I rellized that there could be a cave in and we ran the rest of the way to Onu-Koro. I had to hold your hand the whole time because the light stones had been knocked loose and you couldn't see in the dark." Onua stopped and looked at her to see a small smile on her now sleeping face. Pulling her quilt up a bit more he said " You helped me that day June, I'm going to make sure that you survive this." He watched her breath for the rest of his shift then went to go wake up Gali.

Gali was still upset as of how this could have happened to June, who had known the Turaga when they themselfs were Toa.

" Your turn...Gali?" A thin weak vioce asked from the bed.

Looking down, Gail saw that June's eyes were open. " Did you just wake up June? Onua said that you couldn't seem to sleep for more than fifteen minutes at a time."

June nodded her head yes, then asked " How long...have you been...watching me?"

Gail thought for a momunt, then said about a half hour. " I have another hour to go before it's Kopaka's turn. All of us are here for you June, we're not going anywhere while your like this."

" Gali...do you remember...the day...you tried to...teach me...to swim?" June asked.

Gali smiled at that. " Yes, I remember. You were afraid that you were going to sink because of your wings and it took a good two hours just to get you in, but by the end of the day you could swim very well."

" And it...was a good...thing too." June stated.

" Yes, it was. We were all fighting a couple of Nui-Rama when one of them stung me and I was unable to move when it picked me up and dropped me into the sea. I wasn't even able to activate my Kanohi Kaukau Nuva. I was sure to drown, but after I had been down there for a few seconds I saw you dive into the water after me. The next thing I knew, I was out of the water and you were flying me back to land." She saw that June had closed her eyes and started to wrap up the story. " You saved my life that day June, I wish I could do the same for you but my powers have no affect on you."

" Thank you...Gali. Your...one of the...greatest friends...I ever had." June weakly stated before she fell back asleep.

" I know that now June, but I wish that I was stronger so I could help you more." Gali wispered so that June could get some much needed sleep.

A hour later Kopaka was at June's bedside, thinking about what their future would be like if she died. _**" She belives that this is why the portal brought her here, to die protecting her friends."**_

" This can't be the future for us or for you." Kopaka glumly said before looking around to see if any of the other Toa were awake. Possitive that they were all asleep, he knelt by the front of June's bed and took her limp hand in his. " I don't want you to die. We need you, I need you."

"Glad...to know that...Kopaka." June said quietly. " But you...did fine...before I came...here...You'll do fine...after I'm gone."

Kopaka shook his head, he didn't want to think about what would happen if she died. He wanted to remember how much she had affected his life and made it more enjoyable. He suddenly remembered the day she had not only saved him, but his village and every one in there. " Remember the day you were in Ko-Koro and an avalanch had started? We were still missing our elemental powers and there was no way to get every one away in time, since the bridge was not yet repaired."

" I remember...having a very...sore throat after that...I could barely...talk for...a week."

Kopaka nodded his head. " Every one else was at the very back of the village but you and me. You said that you had an idea that could save the village." He remembered that as soon as the snow started to fall into the opening, June had started to uses her sound attack to keep the snow from coming into the village and to prevent the opening from being blocked. " You did that for a good fifteen seconds before the snow stopped falling and right after it did you fell to the ground."

" If I...can recall...you had...to help me...stand up...afterwards." June said tiredly.

" You should go back to sleep. Your going to need all your strenght to over come this." After he finished saying this, her hand went limp in his again. " My village is still there thanks to you, I owe you anything and everything." He held her hand for the rest of his shift before placing it back under the quilt.

He had never felt this upset before, not even when he found out Lewa had been controld by the Krana. Yesterday, June had been laughing and flying through the air and now she sick and dying because of him. " This is all my fault. I never should have charged at that creature when we didn't know what its powers were." Tahu said in a voice that was barly above a whisper.

" Every one...makes mistakes...Tahu...No one can...be right all...the time."

Tahu looked at her before asking, " Why did you save me after all the things I did to you? Why didn't you let the creature hit me?"

" Tahu...your my friend...I could never...let anything...happen...to you."

_**" That was why she saved you Tahu, even if you were always crule to her, she still thought of you as a friend."**_ Tahu thought of all the crule things he had done and said to her since she had arrived on Mata Nui, and not one nice or caring act. " I've never been much of a friend to you June. I should be the one dying, not you."

" Tahu...every place...I go to...I go there for...a reason...You're here to...protect the Matoran...and stop Makuta." June said to Tahu in such a serious tone of voice that Tahu was unable to say anything for a few minutes, so June continued to talk. " If I was...sent here...to die protecting...you...then so be it."

" Turaga Vakama said that you were injured when he was Toa, so why is this time so different?" Tahu asked as he recalled what Vakama had said to them earlier that night.

" I only...cut part of...my leg and...hurt my ankle...I was able...to stop the bleeding...because I could...stand the...pain." June explained as her side continued to trob painfully. It was hard to keep a conversation going with out feeling like she was going to pass out again, but she had to let Tahu know that this could be the reason she was here.

" So what your saying is that this could be your destiny." Tahu said with saddness in his voice.

" It could be...but you...never know...just what...might happen."

Tahu put his hand on her shoulder and with determination said " I am not going to let you die June, because this isn't your destiny." Then with a soft tone, said " Now sleep. You'll see me in the morning." Only after he was sure she had fallen back to sleep did he let a lone tear fall down his mask.

Pohatu was tired beyond belief, but he made sure that June was breathing right. When Tahu had woken him up for his shift, it looked like all his streangth had left him. Looking over at June, Pohatu saw that she was shivering slightly and looked around for an extra blanket. Having no such luck, he tried to comfort her as best he could.

" Pohatu?...Is that you?" June asked in a shakey vioce.

He didn't know how she knew it was him, but answered " Yeah, it's me. Are you cold? Your starting to shake again." All he got was a weak nod of her head. " Can you tell me where your other blankets are?"

" In the trunk...By the base...of the...bed."

After looking there, he found a blanket and put it over the other one. " June, do you remember the day I started teaching you how to read in our language, and you tried to teach me to read in yours?"

" That was...a heck of...a week."

Pohatu let out a small chuckle as he recalled the time they had tried writing messages to each other. Half the time they didn't make sence and they had a good laugh over them.

" Why did you...want to...learn anyway?"

Pohatu thought for a minute before saying " You had brought some books about your world and I wanted to get to know it, like you know ours. I never knew that there was so many different types of places and all those poeple." He stopped when he saw a smile appear on her face.

" So...that's where some...of my books...went to." Pohatu glanced up at this statement, and realized that she had more hidden around somewhere. " If you want...you can...read the rest...of them." June said in a tone so low that Pohatu had to lean forwards in order to hear her.

" You should rest a bit more June, and when your better we'll write some more funny messages." A few minutes later, after she fell asleep, Pohatu realized that what June meant was he could have her books. " You wont die June, I'll just be borrowing them." He said as he put his hand on her face.

Lewa watched the blankets raise and fall with each shakey breath June took. This was the longest time he had ever stayed still and he was starting to get a little antsy, but he refused to move from his spot by the bed. _**"**_ _**We have helped her as best we could, but we may lose her this time."**_ Lewa sighed as he thought about what happened earlier that day, before the creature attacked them.

" Lewa...is it...your turn?"

Lewa gently took her shivering hand between his and said " Yes sister June, but way are you awakeup? You need your restsleep." He now held her hand with one of his own and stroked her head with the other.

Instead of answering the question, June said " You...know how...we decided...to see who could...do the neatest...tricks this morning?"

" I was just thinking about that. The word of our game was deepwood and the other Toa came to seekwatch." They had also brought the Turaga along to watch. He and June waited until they were all gathered and on Turaga Matau's signal, they were high-flying.

" Instead of...compeating against...each other...we did the...dive."

Lewa stopped strokeing her head so he could more some of her hair out of her face before continuing the conversation. " We were sunsoaring when we did the tunnleloop first, then when we were uphigh enough, did the nosedive. Right before we fellcrashed into the treetops we staitened out and headed for the clift where the others were. Then we everquickly flew right pass them." He could clearly remember the look on their faces when they did that, and he was sure he saw Kopaka fall with a look of shock on his face.

They had continued for about ten more minutes before they started getting dizzy. When they landed, they saw that all of the Matoran from Le-Koro and Ko-Koro were there as well. " They made hugebig noise for us to continue, and we fell laughing to the ground." They had been so dizzy that the other Toa had to help them up. June had then said that they would do it again when she and Lewa had thought up more tricks.

" I...don't think...I'm going to...be able to...do any...more tricks...Lewa." June suddenly weazed out in pain. Her breath came out in gasps and she faintly heard Lewa call her name before her world went dark.

The other Toa awoke to the sound of Lewa desperetly calling June's name over and over again.

" Lewa, what happened? What's wrong with June?" Onua asked while he jumped to his feet and practily ran to the bed. Tahu went to go get Turaga Vakama, and Gali went to inform Turaga Nomaka.

Pohatu looked over Kopaka's shoulder and reconized some of the symptoms from one of the books June had lent him. " She went into shock. Quickly Lewa, lift up the sheets and check her wound." Lewa did just that and they saw that the wound had started to bleed badly again. " We have to stop the bleeding." Pohatu said as he took out some clean sheets and towels. He gave a towel to Onua and told him to put pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding as he told Kopaka and Lewa to lift her so that he could re-wrap the wound.

Tahu came back with Turaga Vakama while they were finishing up, and wanted to know what they were doing. " They are trying to stop the bleeding." Vakama said as he walked over to them. Pohatu tied off the sheet and Kopaka and Lewa lowered her back onto the bed. After making sure that they did everything right, he turned to face Pohatu. " Tell me Pohatu, where did you learn to do this? June said she never told you anything about 'First Aid'."

" I read about in a book June lent me. She was teaching me how to read her launguage, and it was one of the first books she gave me." He was looking at her face as he said that, and saw that her face had a more peaceful look to it. He reached up and touched her face and found out it was no longer cold and clammy, but cool and dry.

A few minutes later Gali come back with Nomaka to find every one with a smile on thier faces. " She's alright?"

" Yes, thanks to Pohatu here. Turns out he can read in her language and just happen to read a book that explained how to stop bleeding." Onua said as Vakama straitend the sheets over June, then turned to them and smiled. " Thanks to his quick thinking, the bleeding has stopped and I am possitive that June will make it." They all turned to look at June, who, for the first time that night, had a relaxed look on her face as she slept.

When June woke up the next day, she was hungry and very thristy, then she noticed that the pain in her side was almost gone. She gently touched it and felt a thick wrap on it. " Hello? Guys? Is any one here?" She called out in a weak, dry voice. When no one same after a few minutes, June realized that they must have gone to the other villages or to have one of their meetings.

" June? Are you awake?" A fimular voice asked from the doorway.

Turning her head slightly, June saw Jaller in the doorway watching her. " Jaller? Where are the Toa?"

" I don't know, do you want me to go get Turaga Vakama? Do you need anything?"

" Water would be nice." June said and Jaller immedietly left.

Some time later Vakama came in holding her thurmas, which had been filled with water. " How are you feeling June? You gave us quite the scare yesterday." He held the thurmas to her lips as she took little sips of the water.

" My side still hurts, but not as much as before. Do you know where Tahu and the others are?" June asked while Vakama lifted the sheets to check the wound.

" I said they should go see their villages when it became clear that you would make it through the night. Pohatu did a good job wrapping up your wound after you went into shock."

June raised an eyebrow, then pushed herself up on her elbows so she could look Vakama right in the face. " What do you mean by that? I didn't tell him anything and he can barely read in my launuage."

Vakama gently pushed her back into the bed before saying that Pohatu had just read one chapter in a book and could barely make it out to begin with. " He understood enough to know some of the signs of your kind going into shock. If he hadn't had known what to do, you would have died last night."

_He saved my life._ June realized with a start. She suddenly closed her eyes as she yawned.

Vakama smiled when she did that and told her to go back to sleep.

Before he left the room, June called out. " Vakama? Could you let me know when they come back?"

Vakama chuckled at the request because Tahu and the others asked him to come and get them as soon as June woke up. " Don't worry my dear friend, I'll let you know. Now go back to sleep."

Closing her eyes, June dreamed about flying high over Mata Nui with Lewa, thinking up some new tricks to do for the show next week.

As June fell back asleep, the Toa were at their usual meeting spot in Le-Wahi.

They were just waiting for Onua and Kopaka to arrive so they could head back to Ta-Koro and see how June was doing. It had been about half a day since any of them had seen her and they were in a hurry to get back. They had hoped that only the Turaga had known about the fight with the creature but aparently all of the Matoran of each village had known and wanted to know the full story. Even after that was done, it took a little while longer to convince them that she was all right.

" What's taking them so long to get back?" Tahu growled under his breath.

" Have patince brother. You saw how difficult it was to get away from our villages, Onua and Kopaka are more than likely having the same trouble." Pohatu said while Gali meditated and Lewa did backflips and summersalts. After several long moments, Kopaka and Onua finally arrived at the clearing.

" About time you guys got here, what took you so long?" Tahu asked impatently.

" Lets just say that most of the Matoran didn't belive that June survived and wanted to go see her for themselfs. It's very difficult trying to convice half the village not to go stamping around in one direction." Onua said as he rubbed his face. Kopaka merly nodded in agreement.

" Let us be off then." Gali said as she stood up.

It was a quiet journey, each of the Toa lost in his or her own thoughts. Even Lewa was somber, feeling like he had been the one to make June go into shock and pass out before his eyes. _I should have let her restsleep, but at least she is getting betterwell._

" Lewa? Are you all right?" A soft voice beside him asked. Looking up, Lewa saw Gali walking beside him and the others far ahead.

" No sister, I heartfeel like it was my fault friend June went through the darktime last night when you went to fetchseek Turaga Nomaka." Lewa said quietly.

Gali placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said " Lewa, you didn't know that the wound had reopened, and I don't June did either since she was in so much pain to begin with. Besides, she would not want you to blaim yourself over that." Lewa nodded, feeling a little better, and they ran to catch up with the others.

No flames as I will use them to heat my three story house!

Tell my what you think and if I should write more stories with June.

_**  
**_


End file.
